


The Winged Beast

by Pixel_Cookie



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Light Swearing, Short One Shot, bart says h e double hockey sticks once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Cookie/pseuds/Pixel_Cookie
Summary: Azalea, Peony and Bartholomew run into something odd while they make their way home.





	The Winged Beast

Azalea's coat fluttered behind him in the wind as he glided through the clouds. He never looked back at the younger dragon coming up next to him, never spoke a word either. He didn't need to. Peony knew he was angry with her.  
  
"Umm.. I'm sorry about your pearl. Really. We can go back to find it tomo-" Peony's words were cut short as an ear piercing screech came from behind them. The Imperial turned to see a large, black  _thing_. She was scared, to say the least. Peony flapped her wings harder to try to catch up with Azalea.  
  
"What is it?" His voice was rough and scratchy from a lack of use.  
  
"I-I don't know. A Coatl, maybe?" Peony's voice was shaky now. The black mass cried out again, louder and closer to them. It was catching up. "Can we land somewhere? Please?" She was desperate.  
  
Azalea sighed softly. "Fine."  
  
Then, both of them dove towards a small clearing in the Gladevines. They didn't want to lead any danger to their family. As soon as they landed, the globe inside Azalea's bag piped up.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Bartholomew, Azalea's sentient globe, somehow pushed themselves up far enough to 'peek' out of the bag. They 'saw' the black beast land with a heavy thud. "Woah."  
  
That definitely wasn't a Coatl. Far from it. It stood and brought in its large, almost feathery wings, it's bright red eyes flicking between the two dragons. Slowly, it opened up its hand (could you even call it that?) and dropped a heavy, round object, bowed its head slightly and then took off, blending into the dark sky.  
  
One more loud screech was heard before any signs of it was gone. Carefully, Azalea walked towards the sphere, picked it up and dusted it off. "It... brought back my pearl." Smiling slightly, he placed it in his bag (ignoring Bartholomew's slight protests) and then looked up at Peony. "We should go back home now. It's late."  
  
Both dragons then took off and made their way back to the lair. Azalea immediately went to talk to Linden and searched the Skydancer's books for anything about the creature they ran into.  
  
"Mothman. Hm."


End file.
